1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subscriber identification module (SIM) card securing device and, more particularly, to rotary SIM card securing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The SIM card is a card made of plastic, and an integrated circuit (IC) chip is installed therein to execute the function such as recording the basic data of the personal account of the mobile phone, the address list, the subscriber call and the expense.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing a conventional SIM card securing device disposed in a mobile phone. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing the SIM card inserted to the connector and secured by securing elastic sheets. Generally speaking, the mobile phone 100 has a recess 110 at the back thereof. The recess 110 is used to hold a battery. The recess 110 has another recess 120 additionally to hold the SIM card 200. As shown in FIG. 1A, a SIM card connector 130 is disposed in the recess 120, and it includes a plurality of circuit terminals 132 to be electrically connected to the circuit board (not shown) of the mobile phone and a plurality of securing elastic sheets 134. The securing elastic sheets 134 are used to fix the inserted SIM card 200 to prevent the SIM card 200 from sliding off and ensure that the SIM card 200 closely contacts the circuit terminals 132 on the SIM card connector 130.
The installed SIM card is exposed, and therefore, friction and collision cannot be avoided when the battery is changed. Thus, the SIM card terminal is easily to be damaged. In addition, since the room for inserting the SIM card is not large, the securing elastic sheets are easily to be loose and even be damaged when an improper force is applied in the process of taking the SIM card out.